Words, I can never say to you
by inthemindofchris
Summary: X and Zero are generally friends, but then it takes them to the next level as lovers. Will it happen to them? Pain if X is lost, like Zero lost Iris? Will Zero protect X? Yes, he will. Forever. Contains: Shounen-ai, Zero/X
1. The Eternity?

Words, I can never say to you

Chapter 1: The Eternity?

" Where is he?!" screamed Alia, causing Axl to yelp. Alia was seconds away of doing another yell at the Hunter. Axl gulps, and shivers. He soon hides under the desk, Alia sighs. She walks to to the desk, Axl sensed her and runs out again. Alia sighs.

" Axl, get back here!" Alia said. Axl looked back, blinking at the Navigator, " Yes?"

" Where's X?" Alia asked.

Axl shrugs, " I don't know, Alia." nodding he sighs, he then felt a pat on his shoulder. He turns to see Zero.

" Zero!"

" Hey, Axl. Oh, hi Alia." Zero said greeting them both, Alia looked at the Crimson Hunter with a smile. " Welcome back, Zero!"

" Thanks, Alia." Zero said, smiled and sighs. Axl blinks. Alia blinks too.

"Zero?" Alia said, Zero looked at the Naviagtor. Alia stays silent then speaks, " Are you alright? You seem off."

" I'm alright, Alia." said Zero and walks out the Navigation room. Zero stretches a bit, looking out the window, letting the breeze flow over him. Soon he noticed someone besides him. Zero opens an eye to look at Nana.

" Zero, a word?"

" Yes. What is it?"

" Well, I've noticed you were saying... A whisper..." Nana said sympathetically. Zero blinked. Nana contiues, " It was about you saying, ' I'll protect my best friend'..."

Zero blushes and looks away, " So?"

" So, I think you meant X." Nana giggled, Zero gasps.

Zero stammers. " W-What?!" he looks down.

Nana smiled, she kinda thought of Zero as a friend but this here, she supports him as a family. " X... You care for him a lot, Zero..."

Zero nods, saying a word. " Yes... I do."

Nana smiled, patting a shoulder at Zero. " Don't be shy, just... Protect him." she hugs him, and withdrewing she goes back to the Navigation Room. Zero sighs, rubbing his shoulder.

Was she right?

Did he care for X?

Of course! He died for him... A lot for him, he did...

Soon, he sees X. Zero greeted the Blue Reploid with a smile, " Hey, X."

" Hm? Oh, Zero." X smiled back. " Hello." he enjoyed the company of Zero's.

" How are you doing?" Zero smiled, X nods. " Yeah. Good."

" Heh." Zero smiled and pats X's shoulders, making X blush and look down.

Zero just decided to hug him, the Class B Hunter hugs back. It was all enough. They were best friends after all why not. They fight together. They worry for eachother. It wasn't enough for the Crimson Warrior though. Zero... He had a feeling for X... To protect. Keep him safe. He was willing to do anything for him! Zero smiled.

" X, you are a great friend."

" So are you."

" Really?"

" Yeah," X nods. " You're always there for me, when I need you. You fight by my side, bro."

Soft.

Kind.

Was it all? No. There was more. X was the most important to Zero.

Zero liked X, but didn't know much about his feelings. Zero sacrificed himself for X. Soon Zero said.

" X, would you like to be my forever partner?" asked Zero, X grins. " Forever Partners, Zero!"

Yeah, it was like them for years. They both cared for eachother but... Words, were not spoken of one of them truly felt. Zero would really be the first to go and say it.

He would.

Actually

Would he?

It was confusing for Zero.

So... Confusing. Zero lost Iris, he had killed her for a reason. She turned against him. For Colonel's death. It was like this. But Zero pushed his past aside, not wanting to remember her death. How he held her in his arms, screaming in sorrow pain. So... Zero moved it aside. X was the one to keep him alive.

Forever.

Until the day...

Zero and he both die in love. But that was far ahead, they should cherish life, but Zero didn't know his love for X. But he bet, he does.

Authors note: I ENJOYED IT, SO REVIEW!


	2. The Date for us only

Words, I can never say to you

Chapter 2: The Date for us only.

" Zero?" X cutted the Crimson Warrior out of his thoughts only to be looked at. Zero replies, " Yes, X?" he looked at the smaller Hunter. X smiled sweetly.

" I was wondering if you'd like to go the movies with me," X said. " I'd really like it if you came with me." once again, X looks down.

Zero blushes and chuckles. The Red Hunter patting the Blue Hunter's shoulder. X looked at Zero, seeing the smile on the Class-A Hunter. Zero smiled more.

" I would like to go to the movies with you, X."

In an instant, X smiled. " O-Okay! Wanna go tomorrow?" X asked, only to recieve a small nod from Zero, he would never forget this moment tomorrow. The day of that, it was 7: 30 A.M, clearly, Zero was getting ready.

The Crimson Hunter was wearing, a red T-Shirt that said, " GO TEAM" on it, black jeans, along with a dark red jacket. He was ready, waiting in the dorm. He was drinking Mountain Dew, hearing a nock on the door, he goes to answer it. He sees X, standing there smiling. Zero saw X without his helmet too. Due to admiration, X was wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt, white pants and blue shoes. Zero's were red. Zero loved the view of X.

" Read to go?" asked X, he smiled sweetly at the red clad hunter. " I can't wait to see the movie."

Zero agrees by giving a slight nod, leaving the room. He puts on the lock, walking outside with X. They both go walking down, Zero holds his hand. X blushes and holds his hand too. It was rather cute. Zero looks around for the Movie Theartre. X spots it, pointing to it. " Right there!" X said, Zero walks there with him. Getting two tickets for, " Romeo + Juliet". The two maverick hunters sit in the back row. The movie starts to play, Zero couldn't stop blushing at X. So cute, adorable. Zero coughs and focuses onto the moive.

" Zero..." X whispers, Zero looks at him nodding.

" Yes?" Zero replied to X. X whispered back, " Can you uhm... Put an arm around me?"

" What?" Zero blushes dark, but does as he's told. He blushed, so heavily. X rests against him, Zero smiled. " I just want to kiss you..." Zero thought in his mind, feeling a connection, Zero blushed.

Zero relaxes enjoying the movie, a few hours it ends. Walking out hand-in-hand, X smiled. " I liked the movie."

" So did I, X." Zero grins at him, making the Blue Reploid blush. So then, X decieds to hold Zero's hand a bit tight, lightly squeezing it. Zero smirked to himself only to chuckle softly. It was 1:00 P.M, and it was getting to lunch time.

" Can we go get something to eat, Zero?" X finally asked. " I'm a bit hungry, and I was wondering if we could get some Cheesecake."

Zero nods, knowing Cheesecake was X's favorite. He takes him to the cafe, looking around. Zero buys the cheesecake that is X's favorite. Knowing it, X gave a squeal. Zero could laugh as X took a bite of it. Zero smiles then X gave a forkfull to Zero. He takes a bite of it, smiling.

" This is good, X." Zero smiled, only to see X blush a bit.

" I'm glad, Zero. You are a very well, friend." X said, eyes half-lid. Zero nods, and contiues to eat, soon he found himself staring into X's eyes. X blushes.

" Yes, Zero?" asked X in a bit of blushing some, leaning close. Zero leans close too, blushing as well.

" Nothing..." Zero said, X nods. He gives another forkfull to Zero, he sees a bit of whip cream on Zero's mouth. Chuckling, X smiled. Zero saw a bit of strawberry on X's lips. Both blushing, they stared at eachother, thoughts coming into mind.

X thought, " I wonder if Zero's lips taste like Whip Cream..."

" I wonder if those lips of X, still taste a bit of strawberry..." Zero thought, blushing some.

They both thought in the same time, " Only one way to find out." leaning close, X and Zero lean in more. Soon closer, Zero found himself pulling X closer by his collor shirt. Blushing X, brings Zero closer too, closing both of their eyes, having both of the lips locked together in a kiss. X blushes, he didn't knew about it. He was kissing Zero! He... He felt in heaven. Zero soon kisses deeper, only to see X stand, holding Zero's cheeks with both of his hands, walking over to his side. Kneeling down, kissing deeper. Zero enjoys the kiss, opening both of their mouths.

Zero twirls the tongue of his with X's tongue inside his mouth. Soon X finds himself needing air, he pulls back. Blushing a lot. Zero nods, " That X; was something."

" Yeah... It was..." X replied, looking away. Soon Zero spoke, " I love you..."

X blushes, smiling he said. " I love you too, Zero." and kisses Zero again, ejoying every moment he needed. This surely was a wonderful date.

Authors note: OMIGAWD, I ADORE IT. Zero/X is on session! :D


	3. I love you, let me kiss you as long (c)

Words, I can never say to you

Chapter 3: I love you, let me kiss you as long as you want me to...

It was morning, the sun was gleaming through. Alia was the first to notice the blush on X's face, as he came into the Navigation Room. Truth be told, X still remembers the kiss, both he and Zero shared. It kept him on and on. Alia couldn't figure out, she walks to him.

" X? Are you feeling okay, Hunter?" Alia said holding some paper-work in her hand. X simply nods, " I'm just cold." he lied to his Navigator. Alia shrugs and walks off.

Desire came into X, he wanted to see Zero. Their first kiss was ever so wonderful. He wanted another one. Soon he went to the dorm of Zero's nocking on the door. The Crimson Warrior opened the door to see X.

" X... Hey." Zero smiled blushing some, he saw X wrap arms around his neck. Zero hugs back, X bushing kisses Zero's lips. Zero's eyes go wide, he soon kisses him back. Tongues meeting eachother, blushing both of them. Zero blushes keeps kissing his X, now X was blushing pink, as Zero moves his tounge around X's tounge while kissing him. X moves his tounge around too and keeps kissing, the warrior hunter.

" Love you, Zero..." X finally broke the kiss with a soft whisper.

" I love you too, X..." Zero kisses X's soft lips again. Zero pulls X closer. He badly wanted to kiss him again soo X spoke. " Zero, do you want to go on a date tomorrow, again?" blushing some, X looks down, Zero nods.

" Yes, I love you so much, X."

" I love you so much too, Zero..." X kissed Zero and left to his own dorm. Zero felt his lips, this was a kiss he never had before. Zero blushes.

The next day, Zero was in the park, sitting in a bench. Waiting for X, he sighs. " Sorry I'm late, Zero."

Zero looks up to see X. He was wearing a sleeveless power blue shirt, a purple sweater around his waist, and black jeans. Zero smiled. X sits next to Zero, with a smile. " Sorry, I was late."

" It's okay, X." Zero replies to him, the Blue Hunter cuddles the Crimson Warrior. It was truly amazing to be with him. Just him. Only him. No one else but him. Only Zero. Zero... Zero... Only the Crimson Warrior, Zero! He loved him so much! Zero holds X's hand as they walk down. Talking and laughing. It was destiny... Fate. Everything... Zero smiled, X was so sweet. So cute. He wanted to hold him.

" So what do you want to do?" X said, smiling very gently at the Crimson Hunter. Zero replies, " Hmm, we will just enjoy our time together," he nods, " After all, I love you."

It made X blush, it felt throughout his body like blood circulating. He could only smirk and sigh. Bringing the blond into a tight hug the younger youth, smiled. X simply holds him tight, Zero blushing hugs him tighter and closer! X smells Zero, he lets the smell take over him, blushing. Zero smelled like; fresh shampoo and more of sweet lavendar.

" This smell of yours is sweet." X finally said, causing Zero to blush. He replied to the smaller hunter, " I took a bath. Heh, yes, it is fresh.~"

" More like it, Z.~" teased X, making the red clad hunter to blush deep dar crimson. " Once you say it, X." Zero said, X playfully punches his arm. X giggled and holds Zero's hand anf they walk to the nearest beautiful place. The sun gleamed as Zero holded X's hand. It was beautiful, so wonderful. Zero gave a peck at X. t made him blush. Blush like Zero's armor. So cute.

" Zero..."

" Yeah?"

" Are we gonna be in a romantic relationship, for now?" asked X, Zero blushes. " W-Well... We did have our kiss, we're on our second date today... I love you so much, I want to be there for you." Zero said. X smiled.

" I'm happy, Zero. I love you will all my heart."

" Nothing can beat us."

" Exactly." agreed X soon giving a warm sweet kiss on his lips. Zero compied only to open his mouth some, X slipped his tongue inside Zero's mouth. Kissing hard and deep, enjoying the kiss. Soon they break the kiss, breathing deeply. A bit of saliva connected to the lips. Both blushing looking into their eyes. X blushes so does Zero.

" I love you, Zero..." X breathed and kisses Zero again.

Authors note: YEP! OMG.

Zero: X, I love you!  
X: I love you too! *He does the tango with Zero*

Author: WHOO, KISS!

X and Zero: *MAKE OUT INSTEAD*


End file.
